Monk Solo Guide: 30+ by Tizoc
Category:Guides Monk Solo Guide 30+ Purpose This guide is not here to give you a set in stone way to level solo but it is here to help get exp while waiting for a party or when you do not have enough time to party. This is a work in progress, please bear with us as we make changes. **Notes** * This guide assumes you have the dancer job unlocked and already leveled to some extent. * This guide is also heavily based on the use of Field Manuals * You could in fact be used for other jobs to level at 30+ * The Field Manual page tells the max level you can attain from doing a FoV there, be forewarned that at 1 level under their cap mobs become "easy prey" and "too weak" so pickings might become slim if you are competing in a popular zone. * Finally your monk needs to be at least level 30 for /dnc15 to give you Curing Waltz. Reccomendations: if you have the tabs, ALWAYS get Reraise (10 tabs), if you are fighting somewhere new for the first time get Protect (15 tabs) and Regen (20 tabs) as well. If you are going to fight any magic using monsters be sure to get Shell (15 tabs). ---- 30-42 The very beginning stages of soloing give a large selection of areas to exp... Buburimu Peninsula (Kolshushu Region) Page 5 * 4 Members of the Pugil Family * 3 Members of the Goblin Family Valkurm Dunes (Zulkheim Region) Page 5 * 4 Leeches * 2 Members of Goblin Family Jugner Forest (Norvallen Region) Page 5 * 6 Jugner Funguars * 3 Forest Tigers Meriphataud Mountains (Aragoneu Region) Page 5 * 3 Coeurls * 5 Boggarts OR the "Popluar Spot" Qufim Island (Qufim Region) You can do all 5 pages in qufim starting on page 1 from around 30-32ish (depending on a few variables, gear, etc) to getting to around 42 on page 5 ---- 42-57 Beaucadine Glacier (Fauregandi Region) This is another popular zone like Qufim Island where you can start on page 1 when you get here and finish doing page 5 around level 57, you can possibly leave here at 55 and go to Xarcabard to start on Page 1 there. Monk was able to for sure because of Blunt vs Skeletons. Page 1 to Level 51 * 9 Tundra Tigers * 2 Goblins Page 2 alternate to 51 * 8 Tundra Tigers * 3 Living Statues Page 3 to Level 53 * 7 Bat Eyes * 4 Living Statues Page 4 alternate to 53 * 6 Goblins * 4 Bat Eyes * 1 Living Statue Page 5 to 55/57 * 5 Gigas * 4 Goblins * 2 Bat Eyes ---- 54-57/58 Eastern Altepa Desert. Great alternative if you've got bored of Beaucadine Glacier Right by the outpost, page 5. 3 Goblin Poachers 3 Goblin Robbers 2 Goblin Reapers 1 Lesser Manticore (Can be a challenge at 54, just make sure you have 100TP and use dodge/focus, save Chakra when/if tp drops). ---- 55/57-63/64 Xarcabard (Valdeaunia Region) Another Great leveling spot, however you will focus mainly on two pages 1 and 5. When the mobs start to become too weak for page 1 (I forget what level...)switch up to page 5 and keep killing that until 63 where Eyes and Gigas start becoming too weak. 12/14/09 update At level 58 you get 40-50 exp per kill without any exp bonus's, 59 some con too weak. Can switch to page 5 at 58, or wait till 59 Page 1: * 9 Skeletons * 3 Etemmus Page 5: * 5 Demons * 4 Gigas * 3 Evil Eyes ---- Level 63-75 (technically) At 63 Page 5 in Xarcabard becomes a pain because you will run into many "too weak" mobs that will not count towards your FoV Page. At this point you can switch to... Ro'Maeve (Li'Telor Region) Page 1: * 3 Killing Weapon * 3 Ominous Weapon You should have little to no problem with the Killing Weapons, the Ominous weapons however can have a habit of casting Cure IV on themselves. *note* at 63/64 there are still some weapons that will gauge higher than Even Match, recommend /c anything before engaging *note* If you want you can stay here all the way into 75 because the weapons will stay at minimum Easy Prey even at 75. 70-?? If you are getting tired of killing weapons you can start in on... Page 3: * 7 Cursed Puppets just beware of their self-destruct move, if their HP is still high they will more than likely kill you in the process. @ level 70 these were awarding around 80 exp per kill... Happy Exping! I will still be looking for 69/70+ for alternatives! Stay tuned!